Entre l'Aimé et l'Oiseau
by Alfgard
Summary: Quand de riches voyageuses françaises sont perdues dans la campagne géorgienne,qu'elles finissent par développer des relations avec des habitants du cru au coeur d'une épidémie zombiesque ! Ils apprendront qu'il ne faut jamais se fier aux apparences !
1. Chapitre 01 - Vie Futile

**Vie Futile**

_**64 jours avant l'épidémie**_

Le soleil se noyait dans la mer offrant un spectacle éblouissant à la jeune femme allongée sur sa petite terrasse. Elle sirotait sa limonade tranquillement.

Elle se rappela tout d'un coup qu'elle était invitée à la table du commandant du Queen Mary II au cours d'une croisière pour New York. C'est rapidement qu'elle se dirigea vers sa douche puis une fois prise se vêtit d'une de ses belles tenues de grand couturier.

Elle rejoignit sa mère dans la suite d'à côté. Toutes deux profitaient depuis un an d'une cagnotte très généreuse du loto français.

"_Maman ?_

_\- __Victoire __? Je suis dans mon dressing, je ne sais pas quoi mettre !_"

En riant la jeune femme vint rejoindre sa mère Eugénie dans la petite pièce. Plusieurs vêtements étaient au sol. Elle l'aida à choisir sa tenue de soirée et elles partirent pour la grande salle à manger.

_**31 jours avant l'épidémie**_

Le duo mère-fille avait acheté une maison aux U.S.A dès leur arrivée, ainsi qu'un bus-camping-car, une de ces merveilles que seuls les américains savent fabriquer. Leurs projets étaient de visiter les hauts-lieux de l'histoire de la guerre de sécession ainsi qu'un maximum de réserves indiennes.

En tant que survivalistes, elles avaient voulu s'acheter des armes et avaient fini par obtenir un permis de port d'armes grâce à l'achat de leur maison dans le nord-est du pays. Elles avaient fait un bon stock dans leur maison ainsi que dans leur véhicule d'armes et de nourriture.

Dans le nord-est, la jeune femme avait commencé par visiter la réserve des Menominees une tribu dont elle adorait la culture. Elles voulaient profiter de leur loto pour visiter tous les lieux dont elles avaient rêvé. Eugénie avait souhaité visiter la Scandinavie ainsi que la Bavière et le Tyrol. Victoire avait pu faire la tournée des "bains" sur la région de Kyoto.

_**3 jours avant l'épidémie**_

Elles avaient atteint la Géorgie où elles avaient pu visiter d'anciennes propriétés cotonnières si typique de la région. Elles avaient assistés à quelques événements comme un pow-wow de Séminoles et à un rassemblement de montgolfières.

Elles durent s'arrêter dans une petite ville du nom de Swainsboro. L'envie d'un repas typique les incita à s'arrêter dans un petit gourbi. De nombreux regards curieux voire hostiles les accueillirent.

Après qu'elles aient été servies, elles furent dévisagées par deux hommes installés à part. Tout en mangeant, Victoire fit de même et se moqua d'eux en français.

"_Ils m'énervent, _grogna Eugénie.

_\- Pfff, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce sont les beaufs du crus."_

L'un des deux, le plus vieux, se leva et se dirigea vers elles.

"_Bonjour, mademoiselle !_ Dit-il dans un mauvais français.

_\- Bonjour, monsieur !_ Répondit-elle dans un meilleur anglais en se moquant de lui.

_\- Vous faîtes du tourisme dans notre belle Géorgie ?_

_\- C'est ce que font la plupart des non-américains, non ?_

_\- Pas tous ! Vous savez que vous avez de très beaux yeux bleus. _

_\- Ah tiens, je ne le connaissais pas celle-là ! _Ricana-t-elle.

_\- Vous vous moquez de moi ?_

_\- Ouh, un éclair de génie !_

_\- Espèce de sale garce !_

_\- Et vous êtes un ivrogne !_

_\- Sale pute de française !_

_\- Merle !_ Hurla le tenancier._ Laisses ces dames tranquilles !_"

Le redneck retourna à sa table en grommelant auprès d'un autre homme qui s'excusa en haussant des épaules.

Et ce fut ainsi que les deux femmes rencontrèrent pour la première fois les frères Dixon.


	2. Chapitre 02 - Epidémie

**Épidémie**

_**2 jours avant l'épidémie**_

De bon matin, les deux femmes étaient parties faire leur randonnée hebdomadaire. Elles marchaient d'un bon pas depuis déjà une heure.

Cette fin de printemps laissait éclater ses dernières fleurs de saison, les oiseaux gazouillaient à qui mieux mieux, les abeilles voletaient autour des randonneuses. De-ci, de-là, des lapins baguenaudaient, et des écureuils fuyaient en grimpant aux arbres. Victoire se dit qu'il lui manquait la présence de sa chienne Reina qu'elle avait confié à ses voisins.

Alors qu'elles continuaient leur chemin tranquillement, de légers bruits de feuilles et d'animaux les mirent en alerte. D'instinct, Victoire se mit devant sa mère, la main sur son poignard de chasse. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa machette, voir son glock. Elles continuèrent à marcher mais le bruit quoique léger se faisait encore entendre. S'arrêtant de nouveau, Victoire s'orienta vers un épais bosquet, un pas, puis deux. Le bruit d'une légère respiration et la vue d'une pointe l'arrêta d'un coup. Un gars aux yeux bleus plissés l'avait dans la ligne de mire de son arbalète. Elle ne bougeait pas.

Un grand éclat de rire se fit entendre.

\- Tu t'es fais avoir frangin !

\- De quoi, tu parles, Merle, elle est paralysée par la peur ! Regardes-là ! Répondit le plus jeune.

\- Darylounet, baisses les yeux !

L'arbalétrier jeta un coup d'œil puis releva la tête à s'en faire craquer les cervicales.

\- Eh ouais, Daryl, la frenchie te tient par les couilles.

En effet, Victoire pointait son poignard vers les parties génitales de son adversaire. Elle lui fit un grand sourire moqueur en le regardant droit dans les yeux et s'adressa à lui.

\- Bien... tu pourrais penser que je risque plus que toi car ton carreau est sur mon front et qu'appuyer sur la gâchette m'enverrait "ad pâtres".

Il lui répondit en marmonnant un grave "yep" !

\- Hélas, pour toi, ton frère a une mauvaise vue.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux dire ? Demanda Daryl.

\- Qu'à la vérité, mon couteau est non seulement pointé vers ton artère fémorale mais je l'avance millimètre par millimètre depuis que je te parle.

\- Et ?

\- Comme je devine que ton casier judiciaire est aussi plein que le mien en France est vierge... mais que... malgré tout... ma nationalité et mon passé militaire me desserviraient plus sûrement si je te tuais... Donc, je te propose que nous abaissions nos armes respectives ensemble ! D'ac' ?

Il opina de la tête.

\- Un...

\- Deux... Répondit-il

\- Trois ! Finit-elle

Ils laissèrent tomber leurs bras le long du corps tous les deux dans un bel ensemble. Un nouvel éclat de rire de Merle les fit sursauter. Eugénie intervint alors.

\- Viens ma grande, laissons ces... "messieurs" continuer leur chasse !

Alors que sa mère reprenait le chemin de randonnée, Victoire la suivit non sans se retourner pour dévisager une dernière fois les deux hommes. Son regard s'attarda néanmoins sur le plus jeune lui tirant un sourire intéressé.

_**1 jour avant l'épidémie**_

Pour elles ne savaient quelles raisons, les deux femmes n'arrivaient pas à quitter la région.

C'est ainsi qu'elles étaient allées avec leur car/camping-car jusqu'à Atlanta pour visiter ce haut-lieu de la guerre de Sécession. Évidemment, comme la plupart des villes américaines, les parties historiques de la ville étaient portion congrue.

Elles n'y restèrent donc pas plus longtemps que la matinée et prirent la direction de Augusta. Là, il leur fut plus facile de trouver des vestiges du passé sécessionniste de la région.

Elles décidèrent d'y passer la nuit.

_**Le Jour de l'épidémie**_

Couchées particulièrement tôt, les deux femmes se levèrent à l'aube. Une fois prêtes, elles prirent la route de Louisville.

C'est alors que la TV du Comté leur montra des choses incroyables qui se passaient non seulement en Géorgie mais aussi dans tout le pays. L'écran plat de leur camping-car montrait des images crues et sanglantes de personnes tuées et agressées. D'autres personnes dépenaillées et hagardes attaquaient les pauvres victimes.

Alors quelles approchèrent de Swainsboro, elles prirent la direction de la gargote où elles avaient mangé quelques jours auparavant.

C'est par le fusil du proprio qu'elles furent accueillies. Les reconnaissant et leur trouvant un air tout à fait normal, il les fit entrer. Victoire lui posa alors la question fatidique.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, bordel ?

\- Je ne sais pas des gens mordent et tuent d'autres gens. C'est trop bizarre !

N'en apprenant pas plus, les deux femmes attendirent que les gens à l'extérieur aient fini de courir dans tous les sens pour rejoindre leur véhicule.

Une fois, au volant, la mère interrogea sa fille.

\- Que fait-on ?

\- On rejoint un port... n'importe lequel et on se paye un bateau... et un marin pour rejoindre le pays !

\- Tu es sûre ?

\- Oui ! Je suis sûre !

Elles prirent alors la direction de la Côte Est sans se douter qu'elles étaient suivies.


	3. Chapitre 03 - Démoralisée

**Démoralisée**

_**Épidémie - 3ème Jour**_

Le soleil se levait doucement à l'horizon. Sur une des jetées du port de Charleston, une femme assise enlaçait ses genoux. De longues et lourdes larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues. Derrière elle, une femme plus âgée, dûment armée d'un fusil automatique, surveillait ses arrières. Elle laissait la plus jeune admettre que ses tentatives pour quitter les USA par bateau étaient vaines et vouées à l'échec.

Après avoir fait le tour de Savannah, elles étaient remontées tout le long de la côte, jusqu'à Charleston.

La plupart des marins étaient soit transformés, soit hostiles à l'idée de partir de leur pays, soit trop attachés à leurs bateaux. Si Victoire était formée à de nombreuses compétences, la navigation n'en faisait pas partie.

Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à ses pleurs, à la déception et à la démoralisation, elle n'entendit pas sa mère armer son fusil, ni même le ricanement qui s'ensuivit. Un ricanement que le tac-tac-tac de l'arme arrêta.

Victoire sentit une main sur son épaule puis qu'on lui glissa un chiffon dans la main. Elle releva la tête et croisa une paire d'yeux bleus foncés. Daryl les avaient rejointes ou suivies, sûrement accompagné de Merle, le ricaneur.

_**Épidémie - 5ème Jour**_

Cela faisait deux jours qu'Eugénie tenait le volant du car. Sa fille était amorphe au fond du véhicule. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Son plus gros problème était de se faire comprendre des frères Dixon. Elle passait son temps à compulser le dictionnaire que sa fille avait emporté.

Les deux rednecks, selon toutes apparences, ne cherchaient qu'à créer un groupe, à pouvoir dormir dans l'immense camping-car et à pouvoir user de leurs armes et leurs vivres. Eugénie n'était pas si naïve de croire que si Victoire ne réagissait pas au plus vite les deux hommes resteraient avec elles, ou pire ne les tueraient pas pour récupérer leur matériel.

Devant leur véhicule, le pick-up de Daryl et la moto de Merle servaient d'éclaireurs. Ce cinquième jour depuis le début de l'épidémie était bientôt à sa fin et Merle cherchait un endroit où camper.

Ce fut près de la rivière Savannah qu'ils s'arrêtèrent, en pleine forêt. Les deux hommes avaient l'air d'apprécier bois et forêts. Cela convenait très bien à la vieille femme.

Après de longues et difficiles explications, Merle expliqua qu'il allait essayer de sortir Victoire de son désespoir. Elle sourit car elle le sentait capable de faire réagir sa fille.

Enfermés dans le camping-car, Eugénie prépara à manger pour quatre alors que Daryl nettoyait et fourbissait leurs armes. Merle, lui, se dirigea vers le fond du véhicule. Il baissa les yeux vers la pauvre chose recroquevillée dans un coin de la chambre.

\- Alors, frenchie, on a la pétoche ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la femme plus jeune que lui.

\- Comment la gonzesse qui n'a pas hésité à affronter mon frère et son arbalète ou même à faire la route jusqu'à Savannah et Charleston pour dégager d'ici, n'a-t-elle pas plus de courage que cela ?

Il n'obtint toujours aucune réaction de la part de sa vis à vis.

\- Merde, frenchie, je sais que tu es, comme moi, une putain d'ancienne militaire, alors tu vas te reprendre et te bouger le cul. Ou c'est moi qui va te le botter ton beau petit cul.

Un simple clignement des yeux lui donna espoir. Il la prit par la gorge et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Bouge ton cul, frenchie ou tu ne vas pas y couper... je vais te faire quelque chose que tu ne vas pas du tout aimer ! Bouge ton cul, putain !

La main toujours sur le cou gracile, le redneck posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Victoire. Ne constatant toujours pas de réaction, il décida de fourrer sa langue dans la bouche de la française.

La réaction, cette fois-ci ne se fit pas attendre. Pire, il sentait que la jeune femme mordait sa langue. Il la retira et poussa la jeune femme loin de lui.

\- Mais t'es complètement tarée, ma pauvre, tu as failli m'arracher la langue !

Un rire rauque se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Te moques pas, frangin !

\- Tu sais bien Merle que les filles détestent tes baisers.

\- La vache, Dixon, qu'est-ce que tu as mangé ce midi ? Tu as un goût de cadavre ! Grogna la française

\- Eh la ferme, frenchie, je t'ai sortie de ta crise !

\- Pas une raison de m'embrasser, pauvre tâche !

\- Oh, oh, calmez-vous, vous allez rameuter les rôdeurs ! Intervint Daryl

C'est alors qu'Eugénie s'approchait d'eux avec une casserole et sourit devant le tableau de sa fille s'essuyant la bouche.

\- Oh, cool, j'ai une faim de loup ! S'écria Victoire.

Les deux hommes secouèrent la tête et Merle rétorqua.

\- Bien sûr, imbécile de frenchie, tu n'as rien mangé depuis deux jours !

Tout en se dirigeant vers la mini-cuisine à la suite de sa mère, elle se retourna vers eux : "Ah oui ? Et bien faut régler cela tout de suite ! Vous n'avez pas faim vous ?". Elle leur adressa un immense et radieux sourire.

Merle soupira et la suivit tandis que Daryl resta là sans bouger, muet d'admiration.


	4. Chapitre 04 - Une erreur

**Une erreur**

_**Épidémie – 8ème Jour**_

Victoire était sur le toit du camping-car à monter la garde. Pendant que Daryl était parti refaire leur stock de nourriture par le pillage et la chasse, Merle réparait le moteur du camping-car qui n'avait pas supporté trop de "rencontres" avec les rôdeurs. Eugénie quant à elle préparait à manger pour le groupe.

La jeune femme regardait l'aîné des Dixon. Pourquoi fallait-il que ses attirances ne soient jamais réciproques ? En vain, avait-elle fait quelques avances à Daryl depuis trois jours. Merle avait encore une fois ricané.

"_Ma pauvre frenchie, tu perds ton temps avec mon frérot !_

_\- Pourquoi ?_

_\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu avec une régulière ! Même moi qui prends les gonzesses à rebrousse-poil, j'ai plus souvent eu de femmes dans ma vie, et j'te parle pas que d'sexe et d'putes, mais bien d'avoir une régulière, j'disais donc, que j'ai eu plus souvent de femmes dans ma vie que lui. Il s'est bien tapé deux-trois putes, et deux-trois camées, c'est tout !_

_\- Jamais il n'a eu quelqu'un ?_

_\- Si je crois quand il avait dans les vingt ans ! Une petite de 17-18 ans mais cette garce est partie à l'université d'Athens en le larguant comme une vieille chaussette. Tiens, je me demande si ce n'est pas de sa faute._

_\- Mais les années ont passé, il aurait dû oublier !_

_\- Yep, j'crois surtout qu'il a peur de faire comme notre père qui tabassait notre mère !_

_\- Pourtant, j'ai comme l'impression que ni lui ni toi iriez jusque là, non ?_

_\- Non, c'est vrai ! La vache, putain, quand j'pense qu'y'en a qui me prennent pour une brute mais j'ai jamais tabassé mes copines !_"

Cela avait clos la conversation. Victoire avait souri à sa réflexion en se disant que les gros durs ne sont pas les plus à craindre.

Elle le vit alors arriver au loin son arbalète sur son épaule et un gros sac de sport plein à ras bord. Elle descendit du toit et alla à sa rencontre.

Elle était tout sourire, espérant encore une fois l'amadouer. Il lui adressa un hochement de tête comme si elle était un pote. Dieu, qu'il était difficile de draguer un homme aussi stoïque.

Merle avait fini de nettoyer-réparer le moteur du camping-car. Ils allaient pouvoir quitter la grande route pour se trouver un lieu où dormir tranquillement.

Au cours du repas du soir, Victoire s'était assise auprès de Daryl. Elle laissait sa cuisse frôler régulièrement celle du redneck. Elle penchait la tête vers lui et chuchotait des blagues et des sous-entendus. En face d'elle, Merle ricanait à qui mieux mieux. Quand, à la fin du repas, Daryl la rabroua à nouveau et quitta la table pour aller faire la garde sur le toit de leur logement, cette fois l'aîné ne ricana pas et jeta à Victoire un sourire de commisération.

_**Épidémie – 11ème Jour**_

La bouche pâteuse, les yeux embués par la fatigue, Victoire émergea doucement. Elle sentir alors un bras lourd et musclé sur sa taille. Déconné, elle avait drôlement déconné.

La soirée de la veille revint en flash bruyants et lumineux dans son cerveau embrumé par les restes d'alcool.

Elle se rappelait les événements de la veille, alors qu'ils se rapprochaient d'Atlanta à "tâtons" pour gérer les événements. Elle avait continué son entreprise de séduction. D'aucuns auraient trouvé que ce n'était pas le moment de rechercher du sexe ou même un compagnon dans ces temps de crise mais la jeune femme avait un besoin irrépressible d'une épaule et de bras masculins.

Certes, sa mère était toujours là pour l'aider et la soutenir mais dans ce pays qui n'était pas le leur, dans cette crise apocalyptique, cela ne lui suffisait plus. Le groupe la rendait plus forte mais elle voulait quelqu'un qui, au creux du lit, la rassure.

Ainsi donc, alors que Merle avait déniché quelques bouteilles de tequila, Victoire lui avait tiré une bouteille et avait rejoint Daryl sur le toit.

Et là, non seulement, elle avait été repoussée physiquement mais aussi verbalement : "_Qu'est-ce qu'y't'prends ? Tu vois pas que j'fais mon tour de garde ! Si t'as besoin d'une queue t'as qu'a aller voir Merle !_

_\- Espèce de salaud ! Et puis merde, tu as raison, Merle au moins a envie de moi, LUI !_"

Sa mère qui dormait déjà assommée par ses médicaments contre la dépression et l'anxiété ne l'avait pas entendue sangloter en rentrant dans le camping-car.

Merle s'était approché d'elle : "_Allez viens boire un coup avec moi !_

_\- __Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fais ?_ Dit-elle en prenant un verre.

_\- __Rien, frenchie ! C't'une andouille ! _Secoua-t-il de la tête

_\- __Je suis plutôt pas mal non ?_ Miaula-t-elle en avalant un deuxième verre dument rempli par Merle

_\- __Au contraire, frenchie, t'es super canon ! _Répondit Merle avec un grand sourire de prédateur sexuel.

_\- __C'est tout ? _Renifla à nouveau la française, en s'enfilant un troisième verre

_\- __Allez frenchie, t'es diablement sexy, t'sais bien que tu m'plais depuis que j'te connais, tu sais bien qu'j'bande sans cesse quand j'te mate, hein !_ Dit-il en s'approchant d'elle dangereusement

_\- __C'est vrai ? _Reprit-elle en déglutissant et en finissant le quatrième verre que Merle s'était empressé de lui remplir comme les trois autres.

_\- __Tout à fait, frenchie, viens là ma poulette !_"

Les yeux pleins de larmes, Victoire laissa Merle la prendre par la taille. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la commissure des lèvres puis doucement remonta le long de la mâchoire pour atterrir sur la nuque sous la fine oreille. Ses doigts chatouillèrent la nuque pour remonter dans l'abondante chevelure rousse. Sa bouche revint vers celle dans la jeune femme. Tout doucement, le bout de sa langue darda doucement pour entrer entre les lèvres féminines. Commença alors un ballet de sensations auxquelles la jeune femme céda.

Elle découvrit au cours de la nuit que Merle cachait bien son jeu. Elle comprit pourquoi il avait pu avoir des "régulières". Ce qui l'étonna c'est qu'il ne se vante pas plus de cela. Il était doué ! Très doué avec le corps des femmes, il était un virtuose qui savait faire vibrer. Aucun de ses anciens amants ne lui avait donné un tel plaisir. Qui aurait cru qu'un rustre pareil était une bête de sexe, dans le sens noble du terme, qui prenait beaucoup de soin de ses maîtresses.

Malgré le fait qu'il ai dépassé la cinquantaine, il honora la jeune femme trois fois dans la nuit. Si elle l'avait repoussé dans son sommeil, lui s'était obstiné à la reprendre dans ses bras comme s'il avait deviné qu'elle avait besoin de ce réconfort, de cette sensation de sécurité.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'épidémie, elle avait bien dormi. Hélas, son réveil n'était pas aussi bon. Elle s'en voulait. Elle tombait amoureuse d'un homme, lui faisait des avances et finissait dans le lit du frère.

Alors qu'elle s'asseyait au bord de la couchette, elle entendit la porte du véhicule qui s'ouvrir, dévoilant un Daryl épuisé. Elle arracha violemment le drap qui recouvrait Merle pour s'en couvrir, tout en rougissant. Elle osa alors croiser le regard empli de colère et de mépris de Daryl. Pour qui se prenait-il ? Puisqu'il ne voulait pas d'elle, elle pouvait aller avec qui elle voulait. Elle entendit l'habituel ricanement de Merle et comprit enfin que la vraie cible de ce ricanement était Daryl.

Merle savait que Daryl raterait sa chance, il l'avait dit à son frère, deux jours auparavant, alors qu'ils vidaient une épicerie : "_Mon pauvre frérot, tu n'as jamais su profiter d__'t__a chance, cette bombe t'fait de l'œil, elle est raide dingue de toi ! Ne la déçois pas __parce que__ j'saurais la récupérer ! Et si j'arrive à l'avoir, j__'__la gard__'__ra__i pour moi !_

_\- Mpfff, pas vrai, t'es amoureux d'elle ? _Demanda Daryl goguenard

_\- 'Têt bien... têt bien !"_ Avait alors répondu très sérieusement l'aîné en laissant son frère pour aller fouiller une autre allée.

Alors que le trio s'échangeait des regards, Daryl fini par sortir du véhicule en claquant la porte.

Son amant lui posa alors la main sur l'épaule : "_Non, Merle ! C'était une erreur, cette nuit, que seuls l'alcool et le désir peuvent expliquer mais pas excuser ! C'était une erreur !_"

Elle le repoussa pour aller prendre une douche et fit un coucou à sa mère que le claquement de porte venait de réveiller. Les muscles endoloris par sa nuit débridée, elle mit à pleurer épuisée par le chagrin et la déception.


	5. Chapitre 05 - Nouveaux sentiments

**Nouveaux sentiments**

_**Épidémie – 13ème Jour**_

Il est de certaines personnes comme des catastrophes. Vous n'avez aucun pouvoir sur elles mais elles chamboulent vos vies de fond en combles.

Victoire se disait qu'il en était ainsi des frères Dixon. Depuis deux jours, la jeune femme affrontait les regards de colère et désapprobateurs de Daryl. Depuis deux jours, elle subissait les tentatives de séduction de Merle qui ne voyait pas pourquoi il se priverait de bon temps avec une femme qui lui plaisait.

Alors que Daryl et Eugénie s'attelaient à sécuriser le camping-car et à trouver du carburant pour leurs véhicules, Merle et Victoire, eux, exploraient un quartier résidentiel pour récupérer de la nourriture.

Toquant à la porte d'une maison digne d'être un palais, Victoire ne put empêcher Merle de passer une mèche de ses cheveux auburn derrière son oreille. Il avait souvent ce genre de gestes qui étaient plus tendres que sexuels. Par certaines de ses paroles et de ses actes, la jeune femme se demandait si Merle, lui, n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle quand elle se pâmait pour Daryl. Cela serait un comble.

Comme aucun gémissement ne répondait à son "toc-toc", elle entra avec précaution dans la grande baraque. Merle la suivit de près et referma la porte derrière lui. Un grand hall marbré flanqué d'un escalier grandiose les accueillit. Ils se dirigèrent d'abord vers la gauche ce qui les conduisit, en passant par une petite salle à manger, vers une grande cuisine digne d'un cuisinier français. Ils trouvèrent des stocks frelatés dans le réfrigérateur mais commencèrent à remplir leurs sacs de ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans les placards.

Ils continuèrent à explorer le rez de chaussée et tombèrent sur une immense salle à manger pouvant servir de salle de réception. Alors qu'elle admirait les lieux, un bruit de chute et de ferrailles la fit se retourner prête à en découdre. Ébahie, elle vit Merle exécuter une caricature de révérence, il avait fait tomber une espèce sculpture métallique, puis il s'approcha d'elle en tendant la main. Cependant, elle lui remit sa main, et il l'entraîna dans une valse quelque peu saccadée et pas très orthodoxe. Devant ses mimiques et ses manières, elle laissa filer un sourire qui peu à peu se mua en rire.

Apparemment heureux de sa réaction, il lui fit un sourire séducteur et continua la danse cherchant à la faire rire sans cesse. Soudain, elle s'arrêta de rire et le dévisagea avec sérieux.

"_Quoi ?_

_\- J'ai faim !_" répondit-elle en riant.

Il l'emmena en valsant vers la cuisine. En tournoyant, il l'embrassait dans le cou, la chatouillant d'un début de barbe et de moustache et elle ria encore plus fort.

Effectivement, ils revinrent dans l'immense cuisine d'au moins soixante mètres carrés. Un immense îlot, de hautes chaises, deux pianos et immense hotte en occupaient le centre. Le tour de la pièce était "tapissé" de meubles de cuisines hauts et bas d'un style rustique céruse de gris et beige.

Merle souleva la jeune femme et l'assit sur l'ilôt. Il passa ses doigts dans la ceinture du pantalon et releva le haut de Victoire puis ses grandes et larges mains commencèrent à caresser le dos et les reins de sa compagne.

"_Non !_

_\- Quoi ? Non !_

_\- J'ai faim !_

_\- Ok, ok, tu n'es pourtant pas une pauvre petite femme maladive..._

_\- Méchant ! Allez, fais-moi à manger !_

_\- A vos ordres !_"

Alors qu'il fouillait dans la cuisine de quoi faire à manger, elle lui annonça qu'elle devait aller aux toilettes. Elle rêvait de vrais lieux d'aisance pas comme dans le camping-car dans lequel une nauséabonde odeur commençait à "peser". Alors qu'elle entrait dans les toilettes, elle vit que quelque chose "grouillait" au fond de la cuvette. Elle n'osait s'asseoir, tira la chasse et les choses disparurent. Si les rôdeurs pouvaient être aussi facile à détruire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint dans la cuisine et trouva Merle qui jouait le parfait petit marmiton. Une bonne odeur commençait à se faire sentir. Apparemment, le piano qu'il utilisait fonctionnait au gaz. Elle s'approcha de lui pour regarder dans la casserole mais il la repoussa.

"_Ce s'ra une surprise ! Va t'laver les mains, y'a de l'eau ! Sûrement une maison de bobo__s__ écolo__s__et militants __avec panneaux solaire__s__ et tutti quanti._"

Elle obéit en souriant puis une fois fait, elle mit la table pour deux. Elle trouva même un chandelier qu'elle posa au milieu dûment allumé. Alors qu'elle l'entendait encore mélanger, tailler, émincer, elle fut fascinée de voir ce grand costaud un peu brut de décoffrage qui s'occupait de la cuisine.

"_Vic, fermes les yeux !_"

Ce qu'elle fit sans barguigner. Elle l'entendait servir son plat dans les assiettes.

Alors qu'il lui posa une main sur l'épaule, elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit un magnifique plat de viande de bœuf en sauce, accompagné d'une fagotine de haricots revenus au beurre. Elle leva son regard vers son compagnon ébahie.

"_Merle, d'où tiens-tu ce talent ? __T__u es un véritable thaumaturge __culinaire__, le Christ __de la cuisine de cambrousse._

_\- Forcément, quand not' père nous emmenait dans la forêt, c'était moi qui faisait la tambouille, alors que Daryl dépiautait les bestiaux._

_\- Allez, on mange, cela a l'air si bon !_"

C'est en silence qu'ils entamèrent leur repas et ils profitèrent de ce moment de quiétude pour se dévisager, se jaugeait.

Si le biker regardait intensément sa vis à vis, c'est qu'il espérait lui faire passer un message subtil. Oh, certes, il savait bien qu'il n'était pas un personnage d'une grande finesse, ou comme le désignait son frère, qu'il était un "bourrin". Cela n'empêchait pas qu'il soit un être humain et qu'il éprouvait des sentiments comme les gens biens. Et la fille, femme, en face de lui, faisait parti des "gens biens". Qui plus est, elle n'avait jamais porté sur lui de jugement de valeur par rapport à son milieu social même si elle ne se privait pas de l'égratigner sur ses comportements. Il ne pouvait d'ailleurs pas s'empêcher de lui chercher des poux. Et puis, il rêvait, souhaitait revivre une nuit d'amour, non plusieurs, avec elle. Il se savait amoureux, très amoureux, comme il ne l'avait jamais été, c'était comme un coup de foudre, un feu bouillonnant. Paradoxalement, là où, habituellement, il aurait "joué des coudes" pour forcer la fille à se donner ou redonner. Avec la française, il voulait être patient et qu'elle revienne vers lui sobre, consentante et surtout séduite. Il connaissait assez la nature humaine, et c'est comme cela qu'il savait où appuyer pour énerver les gens, pour savoir qu'elle était intéressée. Comment lui faire comprendre que de toutes façons, il voulait plus avec elle, pour elle. Cela le dévorait de l'intérieur et bizarrement loin de se sentir détruit ou en danger, il sentait comme un accomplissement. Il avait attendu toute sa vie pour trouver une femme à aimer de cette façon là. Il était prêt à batailler, à guerroyer pour avoir cette femme et même l'affection qu'il avait pour son frère ne serait pas un obstacle.

Pour ce qui était de la jeune femme, les sentiments étaient plus diffus, plus confus. Elle aimait toujours autant Daryl mais Merle avait ce petit quelque chose qui donnait envie de vivre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il lui apporterait plus qu'il ne pouvait donner à croire. Comme s'il avait le pouvoir de la protéger de ce "nouveau" monde. Comme s'il mourrait pour elle. Comme s'il avait en trouvé elle le réservoir où déverser un torrent d'amour. C'était effrayant et cela s'était fait en quelques jours.

Le redneck se leva et fit fonctionner une superbe machine à expresso. Il posa une tasse devant la française qui lui avait avoué que c'était ce qui lui manquait le plus : un bon expresso.

Alors qu'elle remuait la touillette avec délice dans le noir liquide, la jeune femme dévorait Merle des yeux. Il fronçait des yeux.

« _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_\- Ce midi, tu es mon Dieu, un repas digne d'un cuisinier français, et un divin expresso. Tu ne pouvais pas me faire plus plaisir. Comment te remercier ?_

_\- Cela p__eut s'arranger !_ »

Il posa alors sa tasse vide, se pencha en avant et prit la main de la jeune femme dont il embrassa la paume. Un long frisson parcourut la colonne de Victoire.

« Et si nous allions explorer l'étage… et ses chambres ? » reprit-il en la faisant se lever.

Ils prirent leurs armes et Merle emmena sa compagne vers les monumentaux escaliers de bois. Ils montèrent les marches allègrement.

Alors qu'ils commencèrent à fouiller pour trouver "la" chambre, dans le couloir déambulèrent vers eux deux rôdeuses habillées comme des servantes de la haute société toutes de noir et de col rond.

Une fois achevées, ils fouillèrent une chambre et tombèrent apparemment sur la chambre des maîtres. Elle était somptueuse, dans des couleurs chaudes et sombres. Des moulures de bois foncé agrémentaient une tapisserie bordeaux. Un immense lit à baldaquin aux lourds rideaux de velours bordeaux avait l'air de les attendre.

Merle prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la jeta sans ménagements sur l'épais et moelleux matelas occasionnant un nouvel éclat de rire de sa compagne. Il se mit à ramper au dessus d'elle en fronçant des sourcils.

"_Tu te moques ?_

_\- Non, finalement... la vie est belle, non !?_

_\- Tu trouves ?_

_\- Oui, on a mangé copieusement, on a trouvé un superbe lit pour faire l'amour.. on..._

_\- Tu veux faire l'amour ?_

_\- Quoi, ce n'est pas pour cela qu'on est ici ?_

_\- __Oh que si ma toute belle, oh que si !_".

Sans la laisser continuer à parler, il se mit à la dévorer de baisers. Il est par trop heureux qu'elle veuille bien de lui et qu'elle parle "d'amour" et non pas de "baise". Son cœur lui donnait l'impression qu'il allait exploser dans sa poitrine. Il ferait pour protéger cette femme. "Sa femme" comme il se plut à l'appeler intérieurement.

_**É**__**pidémie – **__**14ème Jour**_

Alors qu'Eugénie préparait le repas et le taciturne Daryl était parti chasser pour ramener de la viande fraîche. Merle s'était fait un devoir de bécoter la française dans tous les recoins du cou, sur le lit dans la chambre du fond. Elle gloussait sous les chatouilles occasionnées par la barbe un peu trop drue.

La veille, ils avaient caché l'immense camping-car dans un hangar vide dont les grandes portes étaient solidement cadenassées. Ils sortaient par une porte qui se trouvait à l'étage et leur permettait de contrôler leurs sorties.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques miles d'Atlanta où ils voulaient se rendre. Ils avaient prévu le lendemain que les deux hommes et Victoire iraient en ville. Leur projet était de trouver des autorités qui pourraient aider les françaises à rentrer dans leur pays.

Depuis leur retour, Merle et Victoire ne rataient pas une occasion pour faire l'amour, provoquant chez Daryl moults grognements et un renfrognement encore plus fort. Le couple s'était avoué qu'ils voulaient profiter de la vie puisqu'elle paraissait si courte. Ils avaient décidé de se ficher de l'avis et des critiques de Daryl. Merle, tout à son bonheur, ne le provoquait même pas.

La soirée se passa à manger les boulettes aux saucisses d'Eugénie pendant que les trois autres fourbissaient armes et équipements pour le lendemain.

Le couple, qui s'était approprié le grand lit, le firent grincer ainsi que le véhicule en début de nuit pour finir par laisser dormir les deux autres passagers.


	6. Chapitre 06 - Perdue

**Perdue**

_**Épidémie – 16ème Jour**_

Le trio était parti tôt du camping-car et avançait à bon rythme. Il ne leur restait que deux-trois kilomètres d'ici le centre ville. Ils avaient préféré laisser le 4x4 et la moto plutôt que de les perdre en voulant aller trop profondément dans les méandres d'Atlanta la chaotique.

Ils ne courraient pas mais marchaient d'un bon pas, toujours aux aguets. Ils cherchaient des panneaux indiquant la présence de l'armée ou d'officiels.

C'est alors qu'ils virent arriver vers eux une horde étrange moitié de décomposés, moitié de brûlés. Alors qu'ils entrèrent dans un bâtiment qui semblait vide, Merle commenta : "Brûlures au Napalm", dévoilant ainsi son passé militaire à sa compagne.

Daryl leva le menton pour désigner un panneau à l'extérieur sur lequel était indiqué : « Camp d'accueil dans 1 mile ». Ils s'apprêtaient à suivre la direction quand une mini-horde avança vers eux. D'un accord tacite, ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble d'habitation le plus proche. Ils montèrent rapidement sur le toit pour avoir une vision plus globale de la ville.

Et pour mal faire, les mordeurs avaient réussit à forcer l'entrée du bâtiment. Alors qu'ils montaient aux étages, ils les entendaient saccager le rez de chaussée. Surgit alors d'un des appartements, une nuée d'entre-eux forçant le trio à se ruer vers les escaliers qui menaient en haut du bâtiment.

Une fois arrivés sur le toit, ils bloquèrent la porte avec des barres de métal qui se trouvaient là de précédents travaux. Ils soufflèrent de soulagement.

La jeune femme regarda ses compagnons et dit :

"Nous v'là piégés sur le toit, on fait quoi maintenant ?

\- Bah, rétorqua Merle, y'a toujours un escalier de secours."

Il se précipita vers l'escalier suivi des deux autres. Il s'arrêta net une fois le pied sur le bord du toit.

"Bordel, il est pété !"

D'un signe de tête, Daryl montra à son frère le bâtiment de l'autre côté. L'écart entre les deux n'était pas trop grand pour un bon athlète.

"Tu penses qu'on peut sauter sur l'autre immeuble ?

\- Bah oui, on a déjà sauté des rivières et des précipices plus larges.

\- Tu es fou ! S'écria Victoire. J'ai toujours été nulle en saut en longueur, je suis incapable de passer.

\- Mais si tu peux, tu es trop forte ! Rétorqua Merle.

\- Si on avait une corde, on te l'attacherai à la taille ! Proposa Daryl.

\- Elle est où ta corde ? S'énerva la jeune femme."

Elle fut alors interrompue par un boum, les rôdeurs les avaient rejoints et tapaient contre la porte.

"ll faut que tu essaies, Victoire ! Dit Merle

\- D'accord, d'accord, allons-y".

Ils balancèrent leurs sacs sur le toit de l'autre côté de la ruelle. Merle recula au plus loin et couru à toute vitesse. Il atterrit les deux pieds sur le rebord et oscilla une seconde avant d'en descendre tranquillement.

"Va être bien cette apocalypse, je vais pouvoir perdre un peu de poids !" ricana-t-il."

Daryl mit alors son arbalète en bandoulière, la cala bien et lui aussi prit son élan. Plus grand et plus mince, il atterrit sur le toit les deux pieds bien campés. Contrairement à son frère, il ne fit pas un commentaire.

"Allez ma puce, à ton tour, tu vas y arriver ! Dit Merle

\- J'ai les jambes plus courtes que les vôtres et un centre de gravité plus bas que le vôtre et...

\- et ?

\- J'ai le vertige !

\- Bon dieu, Victoire, pourquoi tu m'l'a pas dit avant ?

\- Tu rigoles ? Pour que tu te moques de moi comme tu aimes à le faire de tous ?

\- Ma puce, il va vraiment falloir qu'tu sautes ! Regardes !"

Se retournant, elle vit plusieurs mordeurs qui avait réussi à forcer la porte et qui commençaient à se diriger vers elle. Elle recula le plus loin possible pour prendre son élan et se mit à courir à toute vitesse, prit son élan et sauta.

C'est alors qu'une main griffue se tendit et tenta d'agripper son pied, déséquilibrant la jeune femme qui écarquilla les yeux et hurla de rage en regardant Merle.

Dans sa chute, son crâne frappa le bord d'une plate forme de l'ancien escalier de secours puis elle s'écrasa dans la poubelle vide qui se trouvait en dessous. Des rôdeurs furent attirés par le bruit dans la ruelle et s'y ruèrent.

Merle et Daryl s'agrippèrent sur le bord du toit et grognèrent de colère.

"On doit redescendre pour aller la chercher ! Dit Daryl

\- T'as raison, pas question qu'on la laisse là... mais... elle est p'tèt déjà morte ?

\- Dis pas d'conneries ! Moi, j'y vais !"

Les deux hommes récupèrent toutes leurs affaires et redescendirent de cet immeuble là.


End file.
